What is Blood?
by CelticLady
Summary: What determines our nature? When Emily Weasley discovers her beginnings and parentage, she grapples with an agesold question:Is evil born in our blood, or is it something we learn? All Book Spoilers


**What is blood?**

I only own my character.

I'm not sure why, but this has been on my mind for awhile now. Be nice.

**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ BOOK SIX!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the human condition there is a capacity for great cruelty and great kindness;

for wisdom and folly. A person can be tolerant and compassionate or small-minded

and bigoted.

In a family, everyone can be different, whether they choose good or evil.

What is the true definition of family?

Is it blood?

Or a name?

Maybe it runs deeper.

Can a person be born to a typically evil family and contain true purity of spirit?

Can a brother redeem himself of horrible convictions for the love of a sister lost

shortly after birth?

I guess everyone has their own opinions.

I was born Callista Elianora Black-Malfoy, to Narcissa Black-Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy,

sister to Draconis Lucian Malfoy, twin to the stillborn Lucas Malfoy.

But I was raised Emily Alva Weasley, daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley.

This is my story…

--------- July 5th, 1996, Order of the Phoenix Headquarters—location unknown. -----------------

Lights flickered from candles in wall sconces, faintly illuminating a huddled group of robed people.

Many were red-headed, a few were old and wizened, but all shared the same bleak expression.

The door opened, accompanied by an uncharacteristically cold wind for summer, even in England.

Two cloaked figures entered

A tall, bald African-American man and a woman with bright pink hair revealed themselves. The man held a small bundle close, carefully.

"So the ministry finally investigated the Malfoy mansion? For real this time?" Asked an older woman.

"Yes." The pink haired woman answered slowly. "As soon as the aurors entered, Narcissa started attacking—I think she lost her mind, post-pardom, and her husband being arrested, plus who knows what from the Death Eaters—"

"Post pardom?" A plump red-haired woman cut her off, "A baby?"

The two aurors both nodded.

The man elaborated, "A little baby girl in a spellotaped cradle. Apparently Narcissa's been out of it for awhile now. There was the swaddled corpse of a stillborn infant boy nearby. The older son, Draco, I believe, had been the one taking care of her all this time. He only fought when we went near the baby."

"Tonks…Kingsley… what happened to the child?" The redhead asked.

Kingsley unwrapped the bundle, revealing a tiny baby girl. Her skin was perfectly smooth, silvery, and her hair was a luminous platinum gold that curled around the sweet, round little face. The eyes that slowly and curiously opened to look at them were pale blue.

"Definitely a Malfoy." Said a disgusted red-haired teenage boy.

"You hush now, Ron, she can't change who she was born to." The woman, his mother, admonished. She turned back to Kingsley, "Why…?"

"They wanted her destroyed, in case she was a weapon. Since the other Malfoys got away."

Ron cursed and was cuffed by his mother.

"They wanted to bring the public a victory, and assigned me to destroy her. I transfigured a rock instead, and so now they have her 'body' and the body of her twin. I know it's a lot to ask, but we have to give her chance!" Tonks interrupted. "She's my cousin; I had to do something! And even if the ministry had put her out to be adopted, who her family is would affect her in one way or another." She sighed, "It has to be one of us." She looked at the baby in her partner's arms, "Her name is Callista … Draco named her."

"We weel take 'er." A tall, lovely blonde woman stood, and with her a Muscular read-haired man with a scarred face.

"Fleur… Bill, are you sure?"

The nodded, "Pleez understand." Fleur said, "Bill and I… we are… eenfertile." She said shamefacedly. "And due to ze fact zat we are magical creatures, partially, zere are no fertlitee potions zat will work for uz… And no cleenics that weel accept uz."

Bill nodded, "You have to admit, too, that she looks as though she could be ours."

Tonks nodded slowly, "Yes, Lucius had Veela blood in his family." She mused. "So you'd adopt her?"

They nodded, ignoring the concerned looks from Bill's parents and siblings. One man, a ragged, brown haired man, looked as if he understood.

"She could do worse." He said hoarsely.

"Remus has a point." Said the older woman in charge, "The child would be under our watch, in case something sinister has been rigged onto or into her." She turned to the couple, "You must promise to destroy her if she becomes a threat."

They nodded hesitantly, Fleur looking wistfully at the baby.

"Arthur, will you make sure the proper papers are made in the ministry to make it look as if one—?" She paused for the prospective parents to supply a name.

"Emily." Bill said slowly, "Emily Alva Weasley."

"Emily Alva Weasley was born several months prematurely, to a Mr. and Mrs. William Daniel Weasley. Date it two weeks ago."

Bill's father stood, "Certainly." He looked into the face of the increasingly more perplexed looking baby, "Welcome to the family."

Emily started to cry and Kingsley quickly passed her to her new mother.

Fleur held the tiny baby close, rocking her. In moments, she was smiling a big toothless infant grin. Fleur herself wore a large smile as she looked at her baby daughter.

"Eet eez like it wuz meant to be!" She exclaimed.

Bill smiled and wound an arm around his wife's waist to look down at their child.

His little girl.

A few months ago, when he'd been bitten, he'd been terrified he'd lost everything until Fleur came and chased all the fears away. Then came their failed attempts at having a baby, the miscarriages that left Fleur so sick and weak…

But now they had a child.

A little golden angel that looked like his Fleur.

It didn't matter that everyone feared she was evil; he knew she wasn't. And that instinct came from the same place that told him that Fleur was his soulmate, and that was an instinct he'd never doubt and never question.

They were Pack, the wolf told him, and Pack was life. A wolf, even a full-fledged werewolf, would attack many people without control, but never his mate or pups. They were Pack, blood, life.

And whatever evil came, he'd survive it. He had to. His wife and daughter needed him.


End file.
